Moonlit
by Green Mashed Potatos
Summary: Bella and Edward. I'm not that great at these things, just give it a chance?


Bella and Edward were walking in the Forest holding hands and they had there bags and Edward was carrying them because he is so romantic and because Bella likes it when he does stuff for her like that and like opening car doors for her and carrying her on his back and speeding through the forest and the trees. Bella loves her boyfriend Edward but there was only one problem because Jacob is always trying to break them up at school and stuff and its awkward cuz she is friends with Jacob and Edward doesnt like it. So anyway, bella is wearing a really cute hoodie and some yoga pants and most girls would think tha her clothes were ugly but that is just because they are sluts and bitches and like to wear clothes that show off their asses and boobs. Bella wouldn't do that because Edward already thinkgs she is beautiful and perfect how she is and he doesn't even make her wear makeup or anything but sometimes she does anyway because she knows he actually likes it and always says that she looks better when she is wearing it but really she foesnt have to she just wants to.

So they are walking and she is sick and she has a fever and she keeps sniffling and Zedward gives her sum tissue and she smiles sweetly at him "thanks for always taking such good care of me Edward because I don't know what I would do without you."

"your my gurl bella" Edward said to her of course I will take care of you," Edward said and picked her up into his arms to carry her and she felt just like a princess. "your so romantic Edward" bella told him and kissed him on his mouth and it was cold but she felt heat run through her face and her skin anways because that is what true love feels like. Not like the time she did it with Jacob that was an accident and she regretted it but she knew that her mom told her that we have to make mistakes when we are young so that we can become more mature and wise so its okay as long as she doesnt do it again. And she didnt even like doing it with Jacob it just happened so don't call her a slut because she is more wise now and it isnt really any one elses business nayway.

So anyway Edward is carrying bella and she is kissing him when suddenly there is a big shape in front of them and then it starts to shrink and it becomed jacob1. "Jaykeb (I like this spelling better its cuter tell me in the reviews if you like this spelling better too.) I told u not to morph into a worlf becyase you could get mistaked for an animal and sum1 might shoot you! Bella yelled at Jaykeb and jumped down from Edwards arms and walked really sexily over to him but she didn't mean to she just has a nice body and guys cant help but notive that isn't the girls fault so it is really stupid when people say the girl is a slut but there just jealous. So she gets mad at jaykeb because he is sto stupid and putting his life in danger and she does like him as a friend and she wished he would think sometimes! So she slaps him hard across the face. "bella why did you do that? OMG are you sick?" Jaykeb asked and took her hand in his because he was so worried and he didn't even care that she slapped him because she was a girl and girls sometimes are emotional and it didnts really hurt anyway and he was worried that she was sick because he really did care about her as more than friends.

"get your hands off of her" Edward said and came forward and pushed Edward. "omg don't fight" bella said and started to cry, "I know you are still mad that jaykeb and me did it Edward but it really was just a mistake". Jaykeb got up because when Edward pushed him he flew backwards really far like 4 feet and hit a tree. Bella put her hand on his chest and looked at him"Jaykeb what we did wasn't fair to yu and I no that now. I feel really bad but I love Edward alot and I just love u as a friend. But we cant be friends because u guys are always fighting and I have to put love first before friendship. I can always find a new friend jaykeb but there is only one true love for me and that is Edward and he loves me back and one day we will get married. Me and u only have lust jaykeb and I liked having sex with u but it was a mistake. You need to go away and never come back here."

Jaykeb looks so sad but nodded "your right bella if I cant have u there is nothing I want here. I am goling to move to ney york and find sum1 who can love me back. Thank u for being such a good friend to me bella and I hope we can still text." "that isnt gonna happen Edward said and wrapped his arm around bella. "bella and me are going to get married and all we need are eachother. Good luck in NYC" Edward shook jaykebs hand and they did a bro hug and jayked turned into a wolf and ran away and never came back.

Fade to Black.

A/N

OMG guyzz its all done this is my longest story. I am thinking about righting a second sotry maybe about bella and Edward getting married and maybe Jaykeb can meet a cute girl in NYC I want 2 name her Skyler and she will be really cool and hipster like me. What do u think? And haterz back off. Stepahnie read my fic at comic con ad she said it was awsum so there.


End file.
